Fa Una Canzona
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: Brittana one-shot. AU, better explanation inside but it is written in english. Song Italian w/ english translation    memory story.


**Author's Note:** Okay I need to explain this one kind of. The song is in Italian but I wrote the english translation beside it in brackets because it is such a beautiful song. I learnt this song through Choir; so it is a Choral song and I am unsure if you can find it on youtube; but you can try searching Fa Una Canzona - A Canzonetta for Four Part Chorus. I do not own anything here but its beautiful. Also; this has my second attempt at smut so yeah; let meh know if the songs i listen to actually improve my lesbian smut visions... wow that sounds bad sorry... Okay go read!

* * *

><p>The light's darkened; a timid Latina stood frozen in the middle of the stage as the whispering soon died down. Everyone whispered about the new secret that's been let loose; a devilish little tale that everyone knew true but was scared to confront the one it's about. But there she stood, in front of everyone preparing to sing a song that's never been listened to; tell a short story that people are too afraid to tell; to admit a secret that even she doesn't fully understand. Her brown eyes search the crowd one last time, longing for the eyes of the being this song is for and there she finds them. Third row in the centre, crystal blue eye's staring lovingly back at her; the Latina nod's to the pianist as her cue to play.<p>

**Fauna canzona senza note nere, **(_Sing me a song with not a note of sadness)_

**Fauna canzona senza note nere, **(_Sing me a song with not a note of sadness)_

"_Sanny; come on out its not funny anymore."_

"_No."_

"_Isn't it ironic that you hide in the closet when you are scared or sad?"_

"_Shuttup." The blond slid down the closed door; pressing her back up against the painted wood._

"_What do you want me to do?" Her voice defeated as her girlfriend sits locked inside her own closet._

"_Sing me a song with not a note of sadness." Santana breath's as she pushes herself deeper into the dark, lonely closet._

**Se mai bramasti la mia grazia havere **(_When all the pain of love drives me to madness)_

"_Come 'on say it!" Brittany bounces around the Lopez' living room while holding the Valentines Day card that Santana gave to her._

"_Can't we just pretend that this was not sappy and we can just have dinner in peace?" Santana pleaded as once again Brittany smoothly dodged her flailing arms._

"_You have to say it out loud; writing it doesn't always count my love-sick Latina."_

"_I love you! Te Amo! Okay? So what? I might or might not be madly in love with you. Now can we please eat and not speak of what I wrote… please?"_

"_Okay… only because I love you too." Brittany skipped over the impatient Latina; placing a light kiss on her pouting lips before moving calmly into the kitchen._

**Falla d'un tuano ch'invita al dormire, **(_Sing me to sleep with a sweet serenading,)_

**Dolcemente, Dolcemente **(_Oh, so gently, oh, so gently)_

"_I just don't understand, I just try to be truthful but I can't be completely." Brown eye's welled up with tears as Brittany reached across to hold her secret girlfriend._

"_Babe; people will still love you, you don't have to be afraid of love."_

"_Britt; it's hard to explain. You're so open and caring and everyone loves you." Santana's voice was muffled from behind Brittany's fabric but the words still hurt the blond._

"_Santana. Look at me; you are perfect as who you are; I love you just the way you are. In the words of the master of all awesome, Pink, You. Are. Fucken. Perfect… to me." Her blue eye's begged for the brown ones to understand what she meant._

**Facendola Finire **(_from sound to silence fading) _**  
>Falla d'un tuano ch'invita al dormire, <strong>(_Sing me to sleep with a sweet serenading,)_

**Dolcemente, Dolcemente **(_Oh, so gently, oh, so gently)_

**Facendola Finire **(_from sound to silence fading)_

The crowd was growing impatient; the Italian words meant nothing to them, if they only know that the words where of love; true love and not that story tale bullshit that people force you to believe in and follow like it's a bible. The Latina stayed strong as she sand to Brittany; the only one who matters in this crowd in her opinion.

**Per entro non vi spargere durezze **(_Sing me a song to cool a lovers burning)_

**Per entro non vi spargere durezze **(_Sing me a song to cool a lovers burning)_

_The light's where low and this was their only time before Brittany's parents return home from their trip to Paris. Santana was determined to take advantage of it; pushing Brittany to the bed she threw her legs into a straddle position above the blonde. The Latina's nimble finger's worked their way up until her finger's found an already hard nipple to flip around; while one hand massaged each of the blonde's breasts the other pulled at the stubborn fabric covering her goal. Brittany lifted her hips; the blonds breathing became harsher as the Latina's fingers drew light circles around her wet clit._

"_Please" Brittany whimpered; craving to be touched. Santana waited; tracing light circles repeatedly until Brittany's inner thighs tightened from all the teasing._

"_Sanny please." Brittany begged; her eye's where glued on the poster of Carmen from the L Word taped to her ceiling._

_The Latina moved lower till she had the perfect view of her girlfriend's sex; she dragged her tongue greedily along the wet fold's causing Brittany to gasp. Santana smirked to herself as she licked along the folds a few more time's till the blonds' thighs started tightening around her head; moving her lip's closer, the Latina places small kisses onto the bundle of nerve's while she places two digit's into Brittany's soaking clit._

"_Oh god; harder" Brittany breathed while the Latina worked her; pushing her digit's in and out curling her fingers in just the right spot. Pale finger's laced them self's into the raven hair, pushing the Latina closer to her centre; a small whimper escaped Brittany's lips when the Latina removed her magic finger's from her until she felt a wet muscle take over._

"_Oh fuck. Sanny I think I'm close!" Brittany tried to warn; but the warning came too late as stars took over her vision from one last lick. Santana kept on eating out the blond until her breathing calmed a little then she worked her way back up her body; placing light kisses all the to her lip's._

"_You know; you're the best desert anyone could ask for." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear._

**Che le mie orecchie non vi sono avesze **(_When to my heart the only anguish keeps retuning)_

**Falla d'un tuano ch'invita al dormire, **(_Sing me to sleep with a sweet serenading,)_

**Dolcemente, Dolcemente **(_Oh, so gently, oh, so gently)_

**Facendola Finire **(_from sound to silence fading)_

**Falla d'un tuano ch'invita al dormire, **(_Sing me to sleep with a sweet serenading,)_

**Dolcemente, Dolcemente **(_Oh, so gently, oh, so gently)_

**Facendola Finire **(_from sound to silence fading)_

As the song neared its final notes and people clapped as if they didn't know if it was good or not. The Latina excited off the stage to be greeted by the blond that she loved so much; the girl in her life that made everything seem so perfect.

"That was beautiful Sanny." Brittany purred as she pulled her into a tight embrace; placing a light kiss on the Latina's full lips. "But what did it mean?"

"In short form: I love you." Brittany smiled; taking the Latina's hand in her's before walking out of the auditorium.

"I love you too Sanny."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(2):<strong> Review; let me know if you agree with me on the song, or your opinions of the failure and/or success of zee smut. Or even if you want to say Hi :)


End file.
